Sake, Anyone...?
by shadow priestess
Summary: From the same *ahem* brilliant mind that brought you School of Insanity, comes a story of love, loss, and... *checks script* SAKE?! What in the Universe of the Four Gods?!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Strangely enough, the child does not own FY. She does own graphic novels 1-6, is getting seven whenever it comes out and she notices, and she also has a pretty CD that her friend Kaylana burned for her. Such is the extent of her "ownership" of Yuu Watase's creation.

AN- Here she goes again!! Shadow priestess has started a new fic, unserious, and it's going to be more or less self-inclusion. Since this chapter is short, I'm going to babble a bit about it. I was sitting in the dentist's office one day with my notebook. On a whim, I opened it up and started writing. It's a scary fic about me hosting a party at my house. As with School of Insanity, you review, you're in. Of course, you DO have to give a brief description of what you want to do, but that's the only criteria! Ain't it great? Now I would like to babble about how OOC I happen to be acting. Skip if you couldn't care less. 

I am, by nature, shy. I don't like people in general. I HATE talking in public, and there are actually delusional "humans" who think I'm mute. Ahem. Most people know better than that. (I have this tendency to go "BWAHAHAHA" after strings. In front of the teacher, who is my friend's dad.) The point is, I would never ever dream of glomping Chichiri-chan. I would make friends with him because I can be sane when I wanna, and then I would leave it at that. I would still dream though. MWAHAHAHAHA!! Now it's time for…

Chapter One- Introduction to Insanity!

"Get the door, it's Domino's!!" shadow priestess yelled happily to Miaka, who had come over for a little "girl talk", whatever that is. 

"Domino's…. DOMINO'S!!!" Miaka vanished from her spot on the couch and magically appeared at the front door. With no further ado, she tore it open, totally forgetting that she had _passed_ the keys on her way there. "PIZZA PIZZA PIZZA MUST HAVE PIZZA!!!"

"Hi. I'm selling auto insurance…" Nakago trailed off as Suzaku no miko glomped him and began to search for pizza and possibly some free breadsticks. "What the----?!"

"Insurance salesman!!" Miaka ran back to shadow priestess bawling like the baby she is. "Evilfulness!!! You told me it was Domino's! You lied to me! How could you even dream of doing such a thing to me!!"

Shadow priestess shrugged. "Pizza _is_ coming some time soon. I'm planning to have a party here with all the seishi, maybe a few of my friends… heh heh. Heh. Heh. DAHAHAHAHA!!!" She collapsed, totally cracking up. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Miaka slowly edged away. "Strange, strange little person."

"We hear voices in our head, and they don't like you!!" the deranged girl announced, still hysterical. "You've been working with glue too much! You…" She pointed accusingly. "YOU ATE ALL THE COOKIES IN THE COOKIE JAR, DIDN'T YOU?! ADMIT IT, BLOCKHEAD!!" Her brown eyes suddenly went unfocused. "Block Dude…" She yanked out a TI-83 Plus Silver Edition graphing calculator from her jeans' pocket and opened up the Puzzlepack. "Must…. play… must beat…level nine… MUST PLAY TETRIS!!" (Heh heh… All in the life of a poor fanfic writer…)

And then…

Ding-DONG!!

In an instant, the calculator disappeared, the sofas that had been knocked over righted themselves, and shadow priestess sat up, totally sane. "Get the door, it actually _is_ Domino's for once."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!" Miaka slammed the door off of its hinges and grabbed the one hundred or so pizzas. "It is PARTY TIME!!"

Oh yes! Oh yes!! It's time for more author babble! Will it ever end…? I actually do the things in here in the presence of friends and the like. Block Dude is the stupidest, most addictive game on the planet, except maybe Tetris. Basically, the guy walks around picking up blocks and stacks them to get to the door to the next level. I'm stuck on level nine, tips? (Oh, and I forgot the password so I need that too…?) Once again, review if you wanna be a friend. You must give both a comment on the story and a vague description of what you want to do to the seishi. Chichiri is taken by yours truly. Seiryu sei appear only at your request as I don't want to keep up with too many characters. Til next time!! JA!


	2. Enter the Seishi

Disclaimer—BWAHAHAHAHA I BOUGHT FUSHIGI YUUGI LAST WEEK MWAHAHAHA… *nose grows out about ten feet*

AN- I'm back no da with six people who want to be in it with me! Is that a record or WHAT?! Oh, by the way, I'd like to subtly advertise my other fic School of Insanity because this fic will continue to have references to events in there no da… Just another incentive. Am I evil or what?! *nodnod* Ugh… I can't think when I write in pen. Actually, that has more to do with school lunch, but watch me care. If you think your part in here is too small then sue me, I tried to give everyone a lot of lines but gods it only gets so long…

Chapter TWO---- Enter the Seishi!!

K-chan, our good Tamahome-bashing friend, slammed shadow priestess' door open with her usual disregard for those pointless _knocking_ customs. Ugh, who'd want to be _polite_?! shadow priestess didn't seem in the least bit perturbed, as Tasuki would have shattered it anyhow. Instead, she bounded forward for a bandit dance. 

"K-chan it's been YEARS!!"

"Ya just saw me ya fool!"

"Hey! That's MY line!" Tasuki protested from his spot by the hole that once contained a door. "Me 'n Kouji…" Had he been a jelly doughnut, he would have popped open right then and there, thus staining shadow priestess' house beyond the abilities of stain remover. After all…

"TASUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"

shadow priestess winced. "Oof."

For, sadly, K-chan had glomped her idol. Not that this hasn't exactly happened before, but this time Draconsis felt it necessary to join in on the fun. _And_, alas, Melon Kitten was back with her army of dive-bombing erasers.

"Ya tryin' t' KILL me?!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"BANDIT DANCE!"

"Break it up," shadow priestess muttered irritably. "Come on, the basement's all set up and I ordered a hundred pizzas. Miaka's already waiting down there. Nobody else's here and it isn't nearly chaotic enough without TA around."

"You called?"

"Speak of a fanfic writer…" Chibigreen Tanuki started reverently, having turned up sometime during the Tasuki assault. She was regarding the whole scene with a rather shocked expression; _this_ hadn't been on the invitation. 

Melon Kitten's eyes narrowed. "Say shadow priestess… You didn't just say that you left _Miaka _alone with _food_did you?! Our food…? DARN YOU I'M HUNGRY YOU DOLT!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, spazzing out.

"Calm down!! Chill chill chill! I'm not _that_ stupid! Those were the decoy. As soon as Tamahome comes we send 'em packing to another room and then and only then I bring out my horde of random fatty foods."

"Tamahome…" Draconsis mused, eyes turning red and bulging out.

"I like food!" TA contributed perkily.

"Me too, but you don't have to act so happy about it," Eve Ri scoffed. As you can very well see, open doors invite quite a few strange characters. This particular girl was staring at the walls clutching her pictures of Mitsukake.

"Did I invite you?" shadow priestess asked suspiciously. 

"Yep!" She held up a ripped up piece of construction paper. "You're invited," she read "to a wonderful party of unprecedented wonderfulness. Food, drinks and seishi abound! Come to 123 Chichiri Lane and discover what seishi-bashing is all about!"

"That's not what I got!" Chibigreen Tanuki observed indignantly. She yanked out a gold-rimmed invitation. "You are most cordially invited to attend the celebration being held on the third of September at the home of Her Eminence shadow priestess. A light lunch will be served, along with afternoon tea."

"Mood swings," the strange one herself explained. "This way I can appeal to intellectuals and my fellow weirdlings." She patted K-chan on the back. "Friend."

"When're the seishi coming?" TA wondered, chibi Chichiris dancing over her head,

"I'll take those, thank you very much," shadow priestess said stiffly. "And they'll be arriving shortly, I expect, though most likely they will deem it appropriate to arrive fashionably late na no da."

"Hai no da!"

With reflexes only a fangirl could cultivate, shadow priestess and TA Maxwell leapt up and glomped a very startled Chichiri. The latter began to frisk the poor monk for any monkly items, having sold the kasa and kesa on E-bay previously. (Anyone remember that…? ^.#)

"No da?"

"This certainly is an interesting study in the behavior of humans when the encounter the presence of one to whom they are attracted," Chiriko remarked, calmly stepping over the remains of the door. "Even so, I must say that I suppose few can relate to this extreme reaction on their part."

"Chiriko!" Tanuki exclaimed, running over. "Sanity sanity I see a ray of sanity!! Hey hey hey what do you think about genetic engineering? I've always wanted to know!"

The child genius blinked very slowly. Despite this kid's excitement at his sanity, she seemed to be quite lacking in it herself. He decided to proceed carefully. "Well… it is my personal opinion that the field of genetics is not morally justified as we should not be interfering with Suzaku's will…"

"Exactly right," Mitsukake asserted. 

"OH! Mitsukake!" Tanuki called happily, bouncing over with a big smile on her face. "Hey, as a doctor, what's your opinion on using genetics to cure disea---"

"MITS-CHAN!!!" Eve Ri shrieked, knocking Tanuki over in her quest to glomp the healer. "MITS MITS HOW'S IT GOING?!" Cue the bandit dance, traditional courtship ritual of fangirls everywhere. We all dance in the same language!

"NOW we go down to the basement," shadow priestess announced, racing down. "FOOD FOOD FOOD LOTSA FOOD ICE CREAM GOOD FOR SOUL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

"Oh no," Chiriko moaned.

Chapter two is over. Cut. Tot. No da. And shadow priestess is happi again. Keep the reviews coming, it's the only way for you people to get chapters. And read School of Insanity. Oh, and by the way. Please please please for me read Kaylana's fics! It's my recommendation for the chapter. UNTRADITIONAL IS REALLY REALLY GOOD. No da. Oh, and tell her to get her lazy butt moving on Shoes With Knives, it's at the bottom of her list and is a VERY GOOD FY fic no da. She's told me parts of the next chapters and they need to be updated! LOBBY FOR IT!! *obsessed with all caps* Don't forget to review!!!


	3. Tasuki, meet Mr Air Hockey Table

Disclaimer- Me no own it so sad…

AN- Hi no DA!! I'm typing over my sister right now because she's so selfish she won't let me sit down on the chair no da. So any typing errors are all her fault no da. Anyways, as I wrote this I was sick in math class (my favorite and therefore most boring subject) so it'll be so special, shadow priestess style! I forgot to tell you, by the way, but you gotta ask to be in a chapter. Otherwise you just end up taking a long bathroom break no da. Anyone can enter anytime, also. This time I let y'all in, but keep that in mind ne?

Chapter Three- Tasuki, Meet Mr. Air Hockey Table.

"It's party party party party PARTY time," Melon Kitten sang happily, prancing around Tasuki and generally just giving the bandit a severe case of motion nausea. "Everyone wants sake ladeedadeeda…"

"Not yet," shadow priestess hissed, still latched onto Chichiri and trying to pry TA off. "We must have some fun first… mwahahahahaha…" She tightened her grip on the poor monks' leg, effectively cutting off his circulation.

"Anou no da…"

Called by the distress cry of their bishounen, linked by their bond to imaginary characters, who should come bashing into the basement but our good friends Sansele and Riina. By this time, of course, Chichiri was staggering under the combined weight of four bouncy fangirls. 

"ANOU!!!"

"Oh this is a priceless moment!" Chibigreen Tanuki sighed, tossing aside a Hershey's Special Dark chocolate bar wrapper *dundundun*and yanking out a camera. "SAY BISHIE!!" Without waiting for it, she snapped the picture and did a victory dance on the ping-pong table. 

Unfortunately, this gave K-chan and Draconsis, still bandit dancing with Tasuki, a great idea. A really truly hopelessly great idea. One so great, in fact, that they immediately put it into action.

"MORE BANDIT DANCE!!!!!!!"

At which time Melon Kitten challenged Tasuki to a game of air hockey, causing the poor guy to fall off the table in shock right before the whole darned thing collapsed. Sigh…

"Oh MITSU-CHAN!!" Eve Ri gazed on with starry eyes as the healer began to do his stuff on the two fallen fangirls. (ooh that sounded SO wrong…) "What that you're putting on her wound? Is it a gift from Suzaku for you as a seishi?"

"It's a bandage," the man replied dryly. "You find them in every medicine cabinet in America."

"Oh."

"Hey Tasuki?" Riina ventured. "Do you even know how to play this game?"

"Course he does!" Draconsis insisted.

"Yeah!" K-chan supplied happily from her spot at shadow priestess' computer, where she was systematically printing out Tamahome pictures and shredding them with the paper cutter. "Bye bye Tama see ya in th' next life…"

"OOH LEMME HELP!!" everyone screamed, abandoning their respective bishounen and racing to the computer. "ME SHRED TAMAHOME ME SHRED ME KILL ME BURN MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Unseen by all, shadow priestess snuck back over to Chichiri. (Hey if the authoress wants quality time with her favorite bishie she'll GET quality time!)

In that moment, Melon Kitten grew fangs and grinned ferally at the original fang-boy. "It's just you, me, and the air hockey table," she purred. "No fangirls to save you now…"

She turned on the air.

(Don't I just totally have a future as a drama writer?) Tasuki stared with wide amber eyes at the evil table, which was currently playing a lame fanfare. (Which I cannot stand, by the way.) His eyes only grew wider as it began to list possible playing times. 

"Fifteen minutes… ten minutes…"

"SUZAKU IT KIN TALK!!"

Immediately, Chichiri and Mitsukake leapt up.

"Is it sick? Can I heal it?"

"I can exorcise it na no da!"

"Oh my god,' Sansele muttered, rolling her eyes.

Chibigreen Tanuki brightened and ran over in hopes of getting to lecture the poor technology-deprived seishi on the scientific properties of air hockey tables, at least after she explained the wonders of recording devices. This was going to be so much fun…

~~~Ten minutes later…~~~

"And so they proposed to turn the new information they had discovered to other applications… ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!"

"Snore…"

Melon Kitten whacked Tanuki over the head with one of her happy erasers. "You meanie! You bored my only opponent to DEATH! I'll… I'll… I'll… I'LL PICKLE YER HEAD AND FEED IT TO MY DOG! MY DOG NO DA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wow! Wanna hear how you pickle heads? It's quite fascinating!"

"Are you LISTENING to this?" TA Maxwell whispered to Eve Ri, who had her face arranged in a rather demented expression. 

"No I'm NOT."

"Lala…" came shadow priestess' voice from far away in the depths of "lala land".

Riina rolled her dark eyes and poked Tasuki. "Up and at 'em Tasuki-chan!" Which of course didn't work at all, and onlt resulted in the bandit letting loose an obnoxious snore. "Tasuki… SAKE SAKE ON THE TABLE!!!!!!"

"Wh-WHERE?! GIMME!!!!!"

Melon Kitten smiled sweetly. "Oops, looks like it disappeared. Guess you'll hafta play me… if you win it'll appear… Tasuki?"

The poor guy, now reminded of the amazing and wonderful air hockey table before him, was floating his hands over the streams of air, and expression of pure wonder decorating his features. Clearly bandits in ancient China miss out on some of the greatest innovations known to mankind.

"Now… let us play."

Sorry to end so soon but that's been a trend lately in case you didn't notice. Oh, and my writing is also going downhill. I lost all my reviewers on Miryokuteki… *sniff sniff* How could that BE?! Please someone with time go review it that'd make a BIG difference in my self-esteem. PLEASE?1 Oh and review this one too, ask if ya wanna be in!!! *grin*


	4. I think I killed someone in a past life

Disclaimer- MWAHAHA IT'S OURS OUR OWN… OUR PRECIOUS. (or not)

AN- Yeah yeah I know I should be working on School, but… *sniff* I had to do this one. I think some people who didn't ask are kicked out etc etc. But watch it people there's nine inclusions this time round not counting me. I'll be looking only for people who specifically state their interest in being in next chapter this is getting out of hand… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…

Chapter (get this) FOUR- I think I killed someone in a past life…

The air on the air hockey table, as we begin this chapter in the saga of the party that never ends, was still on, and the disembodied voice was still screaming. Mitsukake was already setting up his surgery table in preparation for operating on the poor table and the person presumably trapped within. Tasuki was valiantly attacking the puck, with little success. Melon Kitten… we'll stop there. 

"The world," Sansele began, as though reading Shakespeare, "is yellow. Bright yellow." She sighed dramatically. "Yellow the color of yellow chocolate." 

At this declaration, the world erupted.

"CHOCOLATE?!?!?!?!?!" Chibigreen Tanuki, not quite recovered from her previous chocolate bar, yanked out her camera and twirled it around menacingly, ready to defend against any chocolate thieves in the vicinity. 

"Thou shalt not touch the holy chocolate!" Taira shot a death glare around the basement, daring anyone to come nearer.

shadow priestess rolled her huge eyes and pranced off, dragging Chichiri. "WE know where the pretty chocolate is don't we our precioussssss? Nobody shall take it… it _came_ to us…"

Behind her, TA Maxwell stalked, sneaking closer ever closer to her bishie… closer…. closer.   *insert JAWS music*

Kaylana calmly surveyed the surrounding area before heading over to the air hockey table of DOOM. Tasuki was in a corner, recovering from a puck shot to the head, the other fangirls were otherwise occupied… This was the opportunity of her lifetime and darned if she was gonna pass it up.   
She had reckoned, of course, without Kchan and Draconsis.

"Going somewhere…?" Draconsis inquired.

"Of course not!" Kchan grinned insanely, waving her Tasuki plushie. "She isn't going anywhere the Tasuki plushie shall take over her mind…"

"Squeak," it agreed.

"Mitschan?" Eve Ri was still staring at the operating table, having already set up a tent in front of it. "I'm hungry." She looked up with an imploring expression. "Really hungry. Really really hungry."

Pause.

"… And…?"

"I'm hungry!" She crossed her arms and sulked.

"You _sat_ on me," Sansele complained, her voice muffled. "Geroff me geROFF!!" She writhed insanely, causing our overworked resident healer to abandon his post. This was far more important, in his eyes. No tellin' what them there fangirls would do if left untreated…

"Hey it's OUR precious!" shadow priestess shrieked indignantly from the other side of the basement. Sounds of a violent scuffle immediately followed, and careful listening would reveal the sound of a very distraught blue haired monk apparently still attached to some fangirl.

"It's MY bishie!"

"YEAH RIGHT!!! After all, it's mine… my own…" The crunch of a candy bar.

"Da…?"

"Aww you made the bishie cry! HOW DARE YOU!" The crash of china.

"Don't they pay you?" Eve Ri asked her bishie rather skeptically as he got up again, this time armed with a straightjacket. 

And still the air hockey continued, through all this insanity. Melon Kitten, it must be known, was winning by an extraordinary margin. Tasuki, though, was picking up the pace, thoughts of SAKE keeping him alive and kicking. This is of course attributed to the fact that he'd realized the puck was supposed to go in his opponent's goal. You know, so it scores for you. 

"SCORE!" announced the wretched person imprisoned within the table. And the crowd cheers…

"IT CAME TO US!!!!" shadow priestess was flailing wildly while chained to the ping pong table, and Mitsukake was attempting to keep Chichiri at a safe distance, something that was made extremely difficult by TA's prowling. "IT CAME TO US!!!!!"

"I'm sure it did," the healer said placatingly. 

"Camera," Tanuki muttered almost incoherently, reaching for the apparatus. "I shall take this to a same day developer…" she trailed off as chaos went boom by the ill fated air hockey table.

"Tasukisan…" Kaylana was calling over the shoulders of her opposing fangirl friends. "Tasukisan come to me Tasuki…"

"MY ARMY OF PLUSHIES WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!" Kchan ran in insane circles around Kaylana, still waving her Tasuki plushie, which had now been joined by our friend the evil Nakago plushie. "TASUKISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Draconsis, an evil plotting look evident on her face, grabbed for the plushie.

"WHY YOU---"

"SCORE!!"

Melon Kitten stared in disbelief at the scoreboard, which basically read "Tasuki- 12,346,376 Melon Kitten 12,346,375"

"T-t-Tasuki… he…" Her eyes narrowed. "CHEATER! TASUKI CHEATER TASUKI NO GET SAKE NO NO NO!!" She ran off screaming, leaving a dazed bandit behind.

"Sake… no sake…"

"You get sake!" Eve Ri bounced up, brandishing a bottle of the aforementioned substance. "We have drinking contest!" She yanked out an entire wine cellar's worth from that wonderful place known as Spandex Space. (Ooh that rhymed…).

Nuriko no Mikos glanced calculatingly at the piles of bottles. After a moment she patted Nuriko comfortingly ("I'll be right back!") and ran over. "I join I beat all you horrible amateurs!"

"Hmph," Kchan replied, racing to join them. She, though, pulled out her own secret stash of Coke. "We have Coke contest," she announced as though that settled everything. "We drink Coke. Coke good."

"Coke have petroleum," shadow priestess commented, happily enclosed in her bubble of hating soft drinks.

"We have burping contest after," Melon Kitten agreed, nodding vigorously.

The fangirls all collected around the couch.

"Ready?"

"Set!"

"GO!!!"

shadow priestess moaned. "WHO did I kill Suzakuseikun…?"

"Save me," Kaylana added.

"Mitsukun I have a HANGOVER…" Eve Ri pleaded. "Help me please…" She swayed unsteadily, clutching the Coke bottle as though it was her last lifeline. "Want Vanilla Coke… Must have will get…" She staggered over to the fridge, slamming it open and tossing out all the pizzas in her desperate search. "Where?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?" She collapsed.

TA grinned insanely, pocketing the (at the moment) liquid gold. "Pay me."

She spun around. "WHWHWHWHWHAT… YOU HAVE MY COKE!!" She launched herself at the other fangirl. "You're the one who's gonna pay just try me… COME ON I'M NOT AFRAID!"

"I am," shadow priestess whimpered.

"Tasuki Tasuki Tasuki plushie," Kchan sang happily. "I have a Tasuki plushie to rule the world with ME… but above all… I WANNA HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS ONLY A HIPPOPOTAMUS WILL DO…"

"Oh dear oh dear oh dear…"

Well that was the insane chapter… If you think I slighted you tell me and I'll try to be nicer and give you more face time next chapter. And by the way it's too hard to keep up with this nine people… ugh. So ask specifically I'm arranging five people by how well they fulfill requirements (i.e. you tell me you wanna be in it and then you say what you wanna do). Well til next time (which'll take a while I'm SO behind)… JAA NE MINNASAN!


	5. Don't misunderestimate my SHOOTING STAR ...

Disclaimer- Mine? Yeah right.

AN- I live I live I live!!! *starts singing To Life* To life to life to life… OK now this is just getting repetitive. Anyways I'm sorry for this and I don't feel like explaining why because I just did for my other ficcies I'm typing up. (Spring break is fic updating time.) Read them if you must know. And this chapter is dedicated to my good friend the ottersaw na no da! (He wrote the note below the chapter title… way back when he still came to school.) As such he gets a cameo or lack thereof!

Chapter 5 (already?)- Don't misunderestimate my SHOOTING STAR PLUMB BOB!

            (It flies through the air in a beautiful arc before breaking your skull! Its psychedelic rainbows of amazing hues herald the apocalypse.)

As the curtain rose on our marginally (just marginally!) twisted little play, a scary sight greeted our eyes, waving sadistically. The floor was covered with comatose fangirl bodies, and a small to-scale model of the Eiffel Tower had been created from empty Coke bottles. shadow priestess cowered in a corner, wide brown eyes darting from one corner (where Kaylana was cheerfully tying up and unconscious Tasuki) to another (where Kchan was staring forward with glazed eyes). She whimpered a bit and pulled her pretty cream jacket tighter around her.

Suddenly…

"IT'S HIM!" the deranged girl shrieked, jumping up and pointing frantically at empty air.  "Oh my god it's the OTTERSAW!! He has come back from the dead!" 

Kchan snapped out of her trance immediately. "Wh-where?!" She strained her eyes in the general direction of shadow priestess' madly quivering finger. "I dun see him," she complained loudly. 

"HE'S THERE BY SUZAKU I SWEAR HE IS!" 

TA moaned, the noise having woken her up. "What is this…?"  Her eyes opened a fraction as she took in the scene before her.

"YOU LITTLE OTTERSAW IF YOU DON'T GET OVER HERE AND LET ME KILL YOU I'LL… I'LL KILL YOU!" the priestess screamed, bashing a poor innocent area of carpet. (Me n' my friends, we have such great relationships…)

"Yareyare…" Draconsis sighed, downing her 30,984,278,193rd bottle of sake. 

"Whee sake pokie fun!" MK sang, stabbing an empty with a spork. With a grin, she brandished a permanent marker and drew Suboshi's face over another, then bashed it in. "Subo die!"

Draconsis flared up. "DON'T TOUCH THE SAKE!" She yanked out a paper tessan and proceeded to chase the poor little child around the basement. 

Melon Kitten paused, confused. "But empty bottle have no sake." She shrugged. "Oh well… GO EVIL DIVE BOMBING ERASERS GO!!!" At her call, fifty-seven erasers appeared and began chasing Draconsis, covering the poor child in dust.

While all this was going on, who should come but Tigress of the Moon with her faithful katana, tromping down the stairs and smashing bottles as she went. She was grinning rather disturbingly, allowing the fangirls a good view of some fangs. 

"YOU TOUCHED THE SAKE!" Draconsis shrieked, mortified, turning around and chasing the Tigress instead.

Behind her, Suboshi smirked as he attacked the remaining bottles with his ryuuseisui. "Go forth shooting star plumb bob!!!" (Gotta love them translators…)

Tigress paused, thinking. "Waitasecond… if SUboshi's here, then AMIboshi must be around somewhere too…" She collapsed in a fit of joy. 

"Anou…" The flutist blinked, then ran and hid in the bathroom.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "IF he does come, I should glomp him." She leapt to another spot on the sofa. "No you shouldn't. He's evil." She leapt back. "No he's not! He's Amiboshi!" Leap. "Amiboshi is tricksy and false." Leap. Sob. "No don't say that! Amiboshi is our friend!" Leap. Leer. "He tricked you. He hates you. He'll kill you." 

"Oro~" Kaylana offered, looking up from where she was busy messing with Tasuki's mind. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Shizuka bounced in. "I KNOW WHERE THAT CAME FROM! THAT'S FROM THE TWO TOWERS!" She grinned. "Although I should know since I've only seen it 57 times…" 

"She knowsss our secret, yes she does preciousss…" Tigress' evil alter ego muttered suspiciously. 

"So!" Shizuka began perkily. "Where's Legolas?" She ran over to shadowchan and poked her. "Hello?"

"YOU LITTLE OTTERSAW!" she yelled, still bashing the floor and entirely unaware of the girl hovering above her. 

"GET UP YOU SLACKER!" Shizuka shook the child violently. "WHERE'S MY LEGOLAS?!"

"Legolas? This is an FY party." shadowchan blinked, eyes turning into little dots. 

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

"Suboshi hunting!" MK exclaimed suddenly. "I'll get that little psycho yo-yo boy!" She folded a paper airplane and launched it at the poor seishi, following it with seven more dive-bombing erasers and a flying spork. 

"Da…" Chichiri sat forgotten in a corner. 

Well, not quite forgotten.

"CHICHIRICHAN!" TA raced over to comfort her bishie. Surprisingly enough, shadowchan was far too distracted with ripping holes in the floor to notice her bishie's distress call. Leaving Chichiri all alone… 

"It's just you and me," TA sang happily. "Come on, we don't have any mean little priestesses to bug us now…" She carted him off to a quiet corner, kicking Kaylana out.

"Mean little priestesssssss…" Tigress accused. "She wants our preciousssss…"

Kaylana brushed herself off angrily, then picked up her pre-packaged Tasuki and stalked off to another corner, where strangely enough, Draconsis and Kchan were waiting. 

"You think you're gonna get away with the bishie don't you!!" 

"Eep…" 

"WELL YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!"

Sounds of extreme pain, and bandits breaking out of their bonds to hide in the bathrooms. Sounds of shock when they run straight into flutes. 

"Who're you?!"

"Hey you're that flute playing TRAITOR!" 

Tigress looked up from her spot. "We found our precioussss…"

Amiboshi winced. _Busted_.

Hm. I'll just stop there. I guess this is my first experience with writer's block, I'm not proud of my work. Ah well maybe the next chapter will be better. Still, review na no da! I'm really sorry for the slow pace but I haven't been inspired lately. Sorry sorry… 

REVIEW ME REVIEW ME OR ELSE I AM LOST.


End file.
